Broken Hearts and Last Goodbyes
by HermionePeace
Summary: Lucy was the love of Nate's life but he fasly accuses her of cheating on him. When he finds out the truth he feels awful. When she releases the news that she's dating Jason Dolley, can Nate stand it? Can he win her heart back? Full Summary inside. NATE/OC


**Broken hearts and last goodbyes**

**Summary: Lucy Williams was the love of Nate Grey's life. He loved her with all his heart. But when she startes spending all her time with her best friend, he falsely accuses her of cheating on him. He, his brothers, and his friends say horrible things to her. Then they find out that what she'd told them was true and she never cheated. He feels really bad and for months they beg her to forgive them, but she gives them the silent treatment. Will he win her heart back? Or will he watch her walk away?**

* * *

Nate Grey sat quietly on his bed, tears running down his young face. He looked over to Shane and Jason, they each had soft tears running down there own faces. One question was on all there minds _'How could I?"_

Miley Stewart was sitting next to Shane, sorrow in her lovely eyes. Mitchie and Mikayla were sitting on the floor, no one could believe it. What had they done?

_"Hey Nate," Lucy said with a smile as she walked over to him and the gang (Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Mikayla, Miley, and Jason) wearing a soft pink mini skirt, a light blue tank-top, a tie on light pink sweater, and she was carrying a silver bag that went with her silver heals on the joint of her elbow. When none of them looked at her she furrowed her eyebrows. "Is something wrong?" she asked in her beautiful, sweet, and mellow voice._

_"I hate you Lucy. Go away," Nate said between gritted teeth. Lucy's mouth dropped open as she started at Nate._

_"W-Why?" she asked as tears came to her eyes._

_"Because you broke his heart by cheating on him," Shane said, glaring at her._

_"W-What? I never—" she was cut off._

_"You're spending so much time with Jessie, of course you are," Jason cut in._

_"He wanted a present for his sister, I would never—" she was cut off again, by Mitchie._

_"How many times did you rehearse that story in the mirror slut? Hum…" Mitchie asked with a glare._

_"None, because it's the truth!" Lucy yelled. "He's my friend__, I would never do that."_

_"Yeah right. You're a whore Lucy!" Mikayla yelled._

_"Exactly," Miley agreed._

_"I thought better of you. I guess I really should believe a first impression," Lucy said sadly as she turned around and started to walk back to a boy running over to her. "Can you take me home Jessie?" Lucy asked as he wrapped his arm around her._

_"What happened?" he asked her, his eyes full of concern. She turned to look at them, her blue eyes filled with sorrow and sadness._

"We were so mean to her," Miley said quietly as she brushed away the tears that wouldn't stop falling from her eyes.

"I know," Jason whispered, his head in his hands_._

_**Flashback of a few minutes ago**_

_"Let's watch Lucy's interview. I will get a kick out of everyone hearing that she was dumped,__" Shane_ _said taking the remote from Mikayla. He flipped onto The Celb channel, which was pretty much a gossip channel._

_"Now we have Lucy Williams, Jessie MacCartney, and Sarah MacCartney.__"_

_"So, Sarah, how was your 13__th__ birthday party?" The host, Ella, asked._

_"It was great, all my friends were there, and my brother here got me the best present __ever," Sarah said with a smile._

_"What was the present?__"_

_"He got me a signed picture of the beetles. I'm a huge fan, and he told me how Lucy spent all her time with him trying to find it. She finally found a man in Boston that had one so she told Jessie and he paid 23,000 dollars for it,__" Sarah said with a huge smile on her face._

_"W__ow! I want a brother like that," Ella said with a smile._

_"Well, nothing is to__o expensive for my baby sister," Jessie said putting his arm around Sarah._

_Ella laughed, "Lucy, there is one question burning__ everyone's brain. How is Nacy?" Ella asked with a smile._

_"Um, Nacy is… no more,__" Lucy said. Everyone gasped._

_"What happened?"__ Ella asked._

_"He thought I was cheating on him with Jessie, when I was really trying to fin__d that picture for Sarah," Lucy said sadly. "And the whole gang hates me now," she said as a tear slipped down her cheek._

_Shane switched off the TV and looked at everyone. "What have we done?"_

_**7 Months Later**_

The gang was all at the red carpet premiere of Camp Rock. They were all talking to a young reporter, Colleen. Just then a dark blue limo pulled up and everyone started yelling things like "SHE'S HERE!" or "THE DISNEY PRINCESS IS HERE!"

A butler opened the back door and out came Lucy Williams. She smiled as she looked around. She wore a floor length red dress that had gold trimming, her chestnut hair was in gentle waves to her shoulders, she had a gold headband in her hair. She started walking forward, waving as reporters called her name and held out microphones to her and camera men took her picture. She smiled and blew kisses to a few fans. She walked over to a section of people and started signing autographs and taking pictures. They watch as a teen handed over her little sister to the star.

Lucy held the one year old to her and smiled for the picture. Then she kissed the little one's cheek earning a picture from not only the teen girl but a bunch of photographers. She exchanged words with the happy teen and gave the young one back to her. She turned around and kept walking. Slowly she turned to look at them. Her smile fell and her eyes stopped shining.

Suddenly everyone became silent. It was common knowledge that Lucy hadn't said one word to any of them since the argument, no matter how much they begged and pleaded for forgiveness. A fake smile slipped onto her face as she walked over towards them. "Colleen, great to see you again," she said with her fake smile.

"Um, hello Lucy. You have been seen a lot with Jason Dolley lately. Are you two dating?" Colleen asked.

"Maybe this will answer your question," Lucy said, an evil smirk gracing her face. She turned around and walked over to Jason Dolley. Her arms were outstretched and she hugged him, and then pulled him into a kiss. Everyone gasped. Flashes blinded the people as pictures where taken. When they pulled apart, Jason offered her his arm. She took it and walked back over to Colleen. "I think that's been answered."

_**After Party**_

Lucy had changed; she was up on stage wearing dark denim bellbottom jeans, a maroon tank top, and a jeans jacket that had ¾ length sleeves. She held a mic in her hand.

"This is my new song, Should've said no," she yelled into the microphone. She started to move her hips in rhythm to the music. She leaned in as she started to sing, leaving the mic on the stand.

_"__It's strange to think the songs we used to sing__  
__The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone__  
__Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you: feels wrong__  
__You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance__  
__It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..." _

She took the mic off the stand and started dancing around the stage, moving her arms and legs, swinging her hair and doing jumps.

_"You should've said no, you should've gone home__  
__You should've thought twice before you let it all go__  
__You should've know that word, bout what you did with her__  
__Would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind__  
__I shouldn't be asking myself why__  
__You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...__  
__You should've said no, baby and you might still have me…"_

She started swaying again.

_"You can see that I've been crying__  
__And baby you know all the right things: to say__  
__But do you honestly expect me to believe__  
__We could ever be the same..._

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance__  
__It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..."_

She flipped threw the air.

_"You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_," she sag as she took of her jacket and swung it over her shoulder as she walked and started singing_._

_"I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...?No... no no no...You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have meeeeeeee_," she finished and smiled out at the clapping celebrities.

"This next song I wrote about six and a half months ago and… well… I'll let the song explain it," she said as she put the mic back on the stand and picked up her pink guitar.

_"Ohh__  
__I got a call today__  
__At 3 AM__  
__It's what you didn't say that told me I'd get hurt again.__  
__So I hung up the phone__  
__and I screamed out loud__  
__I felt so alone, I should had said the things I'm thinking now_

_Ohh never thought it would be so hard to let you go_," she started to play harder and her voice started to increase volume.

_"Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I cant forget  
It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends  
When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in  
God I wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely.  
(The seven days of lonely, yeah)Oh it's deafening  
The bitter truth  
I'm doing everything for the first time again without you  
I pretend I'm ok  
But it aches inside  
There's got to be a way that's better then just getting by_

_Ohh never thought it be so hard to let you go_

_Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I can't forget  
It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends  
When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in  
God I wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely._

_My heart is speeding up and slowing down to know I know it's over, it's over  
And can you die of heartbreak to die for love lost young I pray to find it again, oh againGot a call today  
At 3 AM  
It's what you didn't say that hurts again_

_Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I cant forget  
It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends  
When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in  
God I wish you could hold me  
Through the seven days of lonely  
Through the seven days of lonely  
Through the seven days of lonely  
Through the seven days of lonely  
Ohhhhhh_," she finished as she slowed her guitar and stopped. Nate felt awful. She'd written that almost right after there breakup. He looked over to the gang. Mikayla had her head in her hands. Nate knew why to, Mikayla and Lucy had become famous together and the fact that Lucy hated her broke Mikayla's heart.

Nate looked over to Jason who was staring at Lucy. He turned to see Jason Dolley had gotten on stage and had wrapped his arm around her. She giggled as she kissed his cheek. He blushed and she only laughed as the crowd of celebrities and few selected teens "awed" and cheered. Lucy smiled as she turned and blew a kiss to the crowd. Jason got off the stage and turned back to her. She slipped off after him, right into his arms. He carried her over to an available table and set her down. "Oh, I forgot my jacket," she said as she looked up to the stage.

"I'll get it," he said with a smile as he leaned across the table and kissed her.

"That's it," Jason said speed walking over to the table and grabbing her by the wrist and started to pull her out of the room. The gang followed.

**Nate's POV**

The gang and I followed him. Lucy was glaring at Jason. Let me say, if looks could kill, he'd be all the way down in hell. "Lucy, listen to us. We're really sorry for what we did and it's killing us that you hate us," Jason begged her. She looked over to me, anger in her brown eyes. She remained silent like always… but she had hatred in her eyes.

"LUCY! LUCY!" came Jason's yells. "Lucy," he said as he saw her.

"Jason," she cried as she ran into his open arms. "Take me home," she whispered into his chest.

I couldn't stand it, I wanted my girl back. "Lucy, please, I'm so sorry, take me back. I beg of you," I begged getting on my knees in front of her. She seemed to struggle internally. Then she looked down at me.

"I'm sorry Nate. You all really hurt me, and, I've moved one. But if it makes you feel better, I don't hate you, and maybe we can be friends eventually, but not now, but maybe someday. I'm sorry Nate," she said softly to me. "Jason, please take me home."

"Sure thing Lucy," he said putting his arm around her waist. She gave me a sad look then let her boyfriend lead her away.

"I'm sorry Nate," Mitchie said, putting a hand on my shoulder. Tears fell from my eyes. I'd loved her with all my heart and I knew that she never would come back to me. She was in love with Jason Dolley and she always would be. I had thrown my love away and I could never get it back, for she was already on her way.

_**Broken hearts and last goodbyes **__**  
**__**Restless nights, sweet lullabies **__**  
**__**Helps make this pain go away **__**I realized I let you down **__**  
**__**Told you that I'd be around **__**  
**__**Building up the strength just to say **__**I'm Sorry **__**  
**__**For breakin' all the promises **__**  
**__**That I wasn't around to keep **__**  
**__**It's on me **__**  
**__**This time is the last time **__**  
**__**I will ever beg you to stay **__**  
**__**But you're already on your way **__**Filled with sorrow, filled with pain **__**  
**__**Knowing that I am to blame **__**  
**__**For leaving your heart out in the rain **__**And I know you're gonna walk away **__**  
**__**And leave me with the price to pay **__**  
**__**Before you go I wanted to say **__**  
**__**Yeah! **__**  
**__**  
**__**That I'm sorry **__**  
**__**For breakin' all the promises **__**  
**__**That I wasn't around to keep **__**  
**__**It's on me **__**  
**__**This time is the last time **__**  
**__**I will ever beg you to stay **__**  
**__**But you're already on your way **__**I can't make it alive on my own **__**  
**__**But If you have to go **__**  
**__**Then please girl **__**  
**__**Just leave me alone **__**  
**__**Cause I don't wanna see **__**  
**__**You and me goin' our separate ways **__**  
**__**I'm begging you to stay **__**  
**__**If it isn't to late **__**  
**__**  
**__**I'm Sorry **__**  
**__**For breakin' all the promises **__**  
**__**That I wasn't 'round to keep **__**  
**__**It's on me **__**  
**__**This time is the last time **__**  
**__**I will ever beg you to stay **__**  
**__**But you're already on your way **__**But you're already on your way**_

**6 Years later**

I sat on my couch, watching the TV. Mitchie and Mikayla were playing cards with Jason while Shane, Miley, and I were watching the news.

"Disney rejoiced yesterday at the wedding of two Disney stars. The Disney Channel King and Queen got married yesterday morning at Buckingham Palace. Her majesty the Queen and Prince Charles and Prince Harry were there as well as many stars, both Disney and otherwise.

Jason and Lucy Dolley also announced today that they are adopting a little girl from France…" the announcer said as a picture of a little girl with long brown hair appeared in the corner. The news switched to a webcam, the kind where they can ask questions to someone who is in another country, since Lucy and Jason where in England.

"This is Abella Darley. She's three years old and is super excited to find a family," Lucy said with a smile as she held a little girl in her arms.

"Are you going to adopt anymore kids?"

"Yes, we where thinking of adopting two teens and a 11 or 12 year old. We're also working on finding nice and safe homes for a bunch of children in France, England, China, and Africa," Jason answered as Lucy nodded in agreement.

I turned off the TV and looked over at my friends. Miley and Shane where snogging, they had married a year ago, Mitchie was leaning against Jason, they were engaged. Mikayla was dating Jessie MacCartney, and I was dating Sarah. Well, I wasn't really, we just pretended to date. It was because I didn't want the tabloids to think I was still in love with Lucy, even though I was. Sarah was a great girl who did love me, but she knew I would never love her. I didn't deserve her love. I was horrible.

I closed my eyes, only to have my dreams haunted by a certain girl with a beautiful smile.

**_A/N Hey people. Did it suck? Tell me what you think, good or bad. I hope you like it. If asked I might do a sequel about no matter what Nick still always loves Lucy even long after she's married and he's married for that matter, but if you want them to end up together in the end... not happening._**

**_REVIEW!!_**


End file.
